


I'm Friends With The Monster That's Under My Bed

by FordPrefect



Series: That's Not Fair [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friend, Pre-Slash, Seven, anti's like, dun dun duuun, or is he??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FordPrefect/pseuds/FordPrefect
Summary: Anthony McLoughlin, or Anty as his family calls him, has always been scared of the dark. That is until he made a new friend.





	I'm Friends With The Monster That's Under My Bed

It was laundry day. Mrs. McLoughlin was walking down the long hallway where her children’s rooms were, collecting their dirty clothes. The faded wallpaper was peeling slightly and covered in scribbles from children drawing on them. Soft sunlight filtered in through the window by the stairs, casting a long shadow in front of her. The normally loud house was silent except for the creaks of floorboards and her muffled footfalls on the carpet. The mother stopped in her tracks outside of the last door. Quiet laughter echoed from the room of her youngest son. Anthony had always been a quiet child, and she could barely remember the last time she had heard him talk at all much less laugh. But who was he talking to? All his siblings were playing outside or at Malcolm's swim meet, and as far as Mrs. McLoughlin knew little Antony had yet to make any friends at school.

“Hey Anty, who’re you talking to hon?” she asked as she pushed the door open.

“Mom, you scared him!” her son whined. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor facing his bed. The lights were off and the shades were drawn. The lack of light gave the room an odd, almost unreal feeling, usually bright walls now dim, sharp edges softened by the spars light. Anthony himself was eerily ethereal looking, pale skin standing out in the darkened room and green eyes seemingly glowing from the light streaming in from the hallway. Mrs. McLoughlin shivered unconsciously. 

“Scared who sweety? Why is it so dark in here? I thought you hated the dark?” She was worried. So there had been someone here? How did they get in? 

Anthony rolled his eyes. 

“Uhg, mom! I never hated the dark, it just scared me.” The boy’s eyes lit up noticeably. “But not anymore! My friend helped me get over it!” 

The kind woman nodded gently, eyes scanning the room.

“That’s wonderful dear, but who is your friend?” Anthony pointed towards his bed.

“His name is Dark! He’s really cool and nice and he likes video games too! But he can only come out when it’s dark. He doesn’t like the light.” 

Mrs. McLoughlin’s shoulders sagged as she releases a sigh of relief. Anthony obviously made an imaginary friend. His siblings never had much interest in video games or the things he liked, so he made up ‘Dark’ to play with. 

“That’s nice honey,” she waved towards the bed as she left the room, “hello Dark! Nice to meet you. You boys have fun okay?” 

The door closed behind her, once again plunging the room into darkness.

_

_

_

 

“She doesn’t believe me, does she?’

“No.”


End file.
